Loki's Redemption
by Tabbycat948
Summary: This is a fictional story I created as a possibility for a Thor 2 story. Basically it starts off with Loki being taken back to Asgard for his punishment but the All-father has different plans for him. He feels the only way to bring the Old Loki back is for him to learn the same lesson Thor did. There is a new character in this story called Alexis who may need Loki's help. Enjoy! :D


_**This is totally my version of what I think Thor 2 could be about. I'm new to writing so if it isn't exactly like the characters I'm sorry :( I do not own anything that relates to Marvel, I am simply borrowing their characters and ideas to form a story of my own. Don't sue or anything like that, if there is a problem with the story I will gladly fix it or if it's really terrible I'd be more than happy to take it down :D  
**_

_**Also, I feel like the story wouldn't have developed if there wasn't a new character introduced so there will be a relationship for Loki but it will take time to develop, I'm not going to rush into it so let me know what you think :D**_

Loki found himself staring up at the ceiling of Stark's home; pain retiling through his body. _What am I doing? There's no chance now, I'm finished! No matter what I do I'll never be good enough…for anyone!_ Loki lay in the crumpled floor, his pride more hurt than his body that he allowed the Hulk to get such an advantage over him. Slowly he started to lift himself up off the floor to find his brother, _Thor_, and the other Avengers standing over him with their weapons drawn. Realizing his defeat he slowly raised his hands, with a smirk running along his face.

"If it's alright with you, I'll have that drink now." he said with a smirk. The next thing he knew he found himself bound and gagged, standing humiliated in front of the Avengers waiting for Thor to take him back to Asgard for justice. Thor stood in front of him, no emotion showing on his face but when Loki looked deep into his eyes he found it was filled with sorrow and disappointment. For some reason it bothered him, Thor was supposed to despise him, hate him for everything he had put him through and instead of hatred all Loki saw was sorrow and disappointment. Loki looked down at his feet, wishing he could change what had been done, wishing he had not failed. Suddenly he felt an intense gaze on him and looked up realizing Thor was waiting for him to grab the handle of the case the Tesseract was being kept in. Loki gave an icy stare back at Thor and grabbed the handle. He watched as Thor nodded to all his friends before turning the handle, activating the power of the Tesseract. A rush of energy surrounded them and Loki felt himself being carried through space, to meet his fate. They landed hard on the ground and Loki opened his eyes to see that they landed in front of the Hall of Odin. "Come on brother, your trial awaits." Thor spoke pulling hard on Loki's chains but Loki did not budge.

"Brother, I will not waste time while you try to prolong the inevitable." Thor looked directly at Loki, and Loki could detect a hint of sadness in the Thunder God's voice. Slowly Loki shook his head and looked down at the metal gag covering his mouth. At once Thor understood but simply shook his head slowly back at his brother. "I am sorry," he spoke looking away, "but you have hurt me enough with your silver tongue. I don't have anything to say nor do I want to hear you speak." Loki felt guilt wash over his face, he knew his brother still cared for him and he cared for Thor but just as he was about to give Thor an apologetic glance, a rush of resentment flooded over him and he immediately remembered the betrayal he felt all those years ago. _Go ahead and look as sad as you want. I'll show all of you that I don't care about you anymore and once you realise that maybe you'll finally leave me be to live my own life. One where no one will lie to me ever again!_ Sighing, Thor led his brother into the Hall but was surprized to see only Odin sitting in his throne. Loki was just as surprized as Thor; he looked around the hall suspiciously, his emerald green eyes glittering in the light. "Father!" Thor spoke in confusion, "where is everyone? What of Loki's trial?" Odin glanced from Thor to Loki, revealing no emotion in his one good eye.

"I will hold his trail later," he spoke with seriousness in his voice. "First I would like to have a word with my son privately." Loki cringed at those words, he wasn't his son, he never was. Thor understood at once and bowed his head before leaving the hall. Loki glared at Odin with pure hatred, his black hair falling in front of his face. Odin waved his hand and the gag that covered Loki's mouth dropped on the floor with a huge clanging sound. Surprized that he was finally getting the chance to speak, he opened his mouth, preparing to yell when Odin raised his hand for silence. "Let me speak my son…"

"I'm not your s…"

"Silence!" Odin voice bellowed through the hall and Loki shut his mouth immediately looking down at his feet. "I may be your father but I am still your King and you will speak when spoken to…understand!" Loki nodded his head without looking up…gritting his teeth. "Good…" Odin sighed with relief. "I wanted to talk to you about your actions about why you choose to do what you did but first…I feel that we need to talk as father to son, about why I didn't tell you the truth." Loki looked at the All-father in confusion. He knew he would want to talk about what had happened on Midguard but he never expected to talk about what happened a year ago, at least not right away anyway.

"What more is there to say," Loki began calmly, "You stole me from Johudiuim, raised me as your prisoner and cast me aside when all I wanted to do was prove myself to you!" Loki spoke bitterly. Odin looked down at his son, sorrow slowly filling his one good eye. He looked Loki up and down and saw how damaged he was and tired he looked.

"I understand you feel betrayed my son…"

"Don't call me your son you insolent fool! I tried for years to make you love me!" Odin could see tears starting to roll down his eyes. "I tried and tried but nothing I did lived up to the Mighty Thor!" Now there was pure hatred in Loki's voice. "And now that I've tried to take over Midguard do you recognise me, well it's too late…there is nothing you can say to me." Odin sighed and stood up to look Loki in the eye.

"I'm sorry…"

"What?!" Loki looked at Odin in confusion.

"I wish I could change the past…but I can't…all I…we…can do now is look to the future and make amendments for what happened in the past."

"But…"

"Silence my son…" Loki could see Odin was starting to look very frail but was also at a loss of words for what to say. He had never expected Odin to call him his son still, let alone apologize to him. Loki grew cautious as Odin reached for the cuffs placed around Loki's wrists. "To show that I do still love and trust you I'm allowing you to have your magic…but don't give me reason to doubt my trust in you!" Loki nodded in agreement. "Follow me to my chambers where we can talk more privately." As Loki followed Odin to his chambers, his mind was racing with thoughts. _What are you doing, here's your chance! Run, go, you're free! Nobody can stop you! But…I can't…not after what Odi…no…what father has said to me! All I've wanted was a place to belong…maybe…this is my chance to finally prove to them I'm worthy! _"Loki?" Odin's voice brought Loki back from his thoughts and he quickly asked…

"Do you love me?" Shocked, Odin left his mouth open, unsure of what to say. "Do you love me?!" Loki repeated more serious this time.

"You are my so…"

"That is not what I asked!" Loki spoke growing more irritated, brushing his long black hair back with his right hand. "How can I love someone…call him father…if he cannot say he loves me." Loki looked at Odin, tears filling his green eyes. "I once called you father…willing to do anything to prove myself to you!"

"Loki…I…"

"Why do you think I let go that day?!" Loki started pacing, "At first I thought Thor threw me…left me to die in the emptiness of space when I finally realized it was your fault!"

"You dare blame me for your actions!" Odin's voice started to grow loud with anger.

"Yes…" Loki said very quietly, "Although you didn't force me you were the reason!" Odin looked down at his desk, realizing his son was right. He looked up, not knowing what else to say to reassure his son that he loved him, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Loki giving him a big hug. "I love you my son," he whispered into Loki's ears. Stunned, Loki started to cry and he hugged his father back.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear," Loki whispered back.

"But…" Odin said sternly pushing his son away. "There is still the matter of your punishment. No matter what you were feeling, it was no excuse to subjugate Midguard!" Loki had forgotten about that, he only wanted Midguard so that he could finally feel equal if not superior to Thor. Calmly, Loki walked over to a chair in front of Odin's desk and sat down; soon after Odin joined him. "I will give you one chance…"Odin said seriously, "to explain yourself before I make my judgement." Loki nodded and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"There are no excuses for the people I hurt…" Loki began, "But do I regret it?...No" Loki reopened his eyes to see Odin staring at him with a confused look. Sighing, Loki continued, "Midguard is a realm full of inferior beings, they need guidance, and control in order to keep peace." Loki waited for Odin to speak but all he did was nod for Loki to continue. "When I fell through space, it gave me a lot of time to think, about the betrayal I suffered at the hands of you and Thor!" Loki's voice began to grow bitter again, "It also gave me time to think of how I could get back at Thor and what better way than to rule the realm he loves so dearly." A smirk grew along Loki's face. "So if I had the opportunity to rule that realm again I'd do it in a heartbeat! But not because of Thor…oh no…this time because they are an inferior race that need to be put in their place!" Odin closed his eye, taking in everything his son had said.

"My son…I never meant for you to feel inferior to Thor in anyway. I had hoped you'd help rule beside him as an Advisor but in my hopes I failed to see what it was doing to you and for that I am sorry." Loki just looked away crossing his arms. "But…you must learn that even races that aren't as advanced as ours can still be our equals!" Odin sighed…the conversation starting to exhaust him. "As King of the 9 realms I must in force that ideal on everyone; even if they are my sons!" Loki looked back at him curiously, "Thor had to learn this and now I see you have to learn it too." Odin stood up from his desk, Gungnir held firmly in his right hand. He tapped it on the ground and a flash of energy emerged from the staff. Loki reopened his eyes to find that they were transported to the site of the Bifrost; a girl who looked to be the same age as Loki standing there in a hooded black cloak. She raised her hands and removed her hood, she had brunette curly hair that came down to her lower chin and her emerald coloured eyes shinned in the sunlight.

"Alexis?" Loki stared in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you to Loki," There was warmth in her voice as she stared fondly at Loki.

"She is here to send you back to Midguard, since the Bifrost hasn't been repaired yet." Odin approached, stepping between the two of them. _It all makes since now! _Loki thought to himself, _that explains how Thor managed to return to Earth! Father couldn't do it because it would have left him to weak which would leave Asgard defenceless, that would have left…Alexis._ Loki looked closer at her face and he could see the tiredness in her eyes and the paleness in her skin from spending so much energy sending Thor to Midguard. He reached out to touch her face but she pulled away.

"Too much has happened…" she whispered looking away. Saddened by her action Loki looked back at his father. "I understand now!" He spoke bitterly, "You think that because Thor returned from Midguard a _changed_ person that you think the same will happen to me don't you!" Loki spat giving Odin a hate filled glare. "Well it won't matter," he continued, "no matter what you do Midguard will always be inferior and I'm sure sending me back there won't go over well with them!"

"I know," Odin said sighing, "This will not only give you a new perspective but it will also be a punishment as well. Whatever the mortals have planned you will deserve…Just remember that…you are still loved." With that Odin nodded to Alexis who raised her arms, an aura of black energy began to glow around her hands and her eyes began to glow black. Loki could feel a rush of dark energy surround them as a portal opened before their eyes. He closed his eyes in defeat, preparing for the journey when he felt something grab him from behind.

"Father…" Loki whispered confused.

"Remember who you were…" he whispered back releasing his son from his hug. "Loki Odinson..." He spoke, his voice growing more serious once again. "…through your jealousy and anger, you've opened the peaceful realm of Midguard and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy of these realms, you're unworthy of your title; you're unworthy... of the loved ones you have betrayed!" Loki could not help but look at Alexis as she struggled to maintain keeping the portal open, her body pulsing with dark magic. "I now take from you your power! In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" Loki could feel his magic being drained from his body as the force from Gungnir sent him flying through Alexis's portal and down to Midguard. After Loki was sent through the portal Alexis collapsed from the drain of sustaining the portal for so long. "Guards!" Odin called as he caught Alexis as she collapsed, "Take her to the Healing Room!" Bowing to their King the guards picked up Alexis and carried her away.

_"There is nothing you can do youngling._" An eerie voice spoke out of the darkness. Alexis looked around, seeing only nothing but darkness.

"There is always something you can do!" She spat back, "You will not win!"

"Who is to stop me! You're far too weak and the other one who can; has lost his power!"

"You'll see," her voice becoming just a mere whisper. "He will return and you will be defeated!"

"Hahaha…we'll see dear daughter…we'll see!" The demon's voice faded into the darkness as Alexis was left alone with her thoughts once again.

_**Well that's it for Chapter 1, I hope you guys liked it. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! If there is a flaw in the story please point it out and list what I could do to fix it, thanks! :D **_


End file.
